Many web pages are dynamically created, meaning that the final page viewed by the user of a web browser is generated at least partially by the browser rendering process. Embedded objects, such as script, images, and style sheets, are often embedded in the web page and may affect the content and appearance of the rendered web page or may be included for other purposes unrelated to generating dynamic content. For example, the Google Analytics JavaScript code may be an embedded object that helps track traffic to a web site, but does not affect content. Embedded objects themselves may include additional embedded objects. Similarly, some embedded objects may be hidden and not viewable to the user. A web page may have hundreds of embedded objects and much of the time it takes a browser's rendering engine to render the web page for the user is spent waiting for the browser to fetch these embedded resources.